


Twisted Up In You

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, the hazards of writing smut with humanoid aliens, whoops there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: Twister.It started as a team building exercise for Team Voltron. For Keith and Allura, it took a different turn.(Or the author started one way, then the fic took a wildly different turn and she rolled with it.)





	Twisted Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as shameless PWP and then it wound up having a plot ANYWAY. Apparently shameless PWP is beyond my capabilities. orz
> 
> So enjoy some fluffy smut (smuff?) for the RMS _Queen Mary_ of my OTPs.

“Keith,” Allura whimpered.

“Hold on just a little longer,” he panted.

“Keith, I can’t,” she gasped.

“Just a little longer!”

“Keith!” she cried, her body trembling around him.

With a groan Keith felt his control crumble and he collapsed, Allura tumbling down on top of him. Thankfully this was seconds after Lance and Hunk hit the mat.

“It’s a tie!” Lance proclaimed as he scrambled to his feet.

“No way, you and Hunk hit the mat first,” Keith argued.

“I’m with Keith,” Pidge threw in.

“Of course you are,” Lance mumbled.

“Well as part of the referee team, I’m agreeing with Pidge and Keith, therefore Keith and Allura are the winners and now Castle of Lions Twister Champions,” Shiro announced. Lance sulked as Hunk let out a small wheeze of defeat from the mat.

 “Such an interesting game,” Coran said as he observed the paladins. “But what, exactly, is the function?”

“Fun, mostly,” Lance shrugged. “Competition.”

“Team building,” Shiro threw out.

“How is this team building?” Hunk asked.

Shiro shrugged.  “Well, we played it in teams.”

Lance ginned at Allura. “Next time, you can be on my team,” he crooned.

“Um, no,” she said. “Anyway, this has been an enlightening experience, but perhaps we should get back to castle maintenance. It’s not going to clean itself.”

“I thought it did,” Pidge said.

“Only in certain places, where self-cleaning functions make sense. Like the ovens in the kitchen. Anyway there are still some things that must be done,” Allura said, waving her hand. “Off we go, paladins, there are chores to do.”

The pilots grumbled as they filed out, Shiro smiling and shaking his head at the grumbling coming from the other pilots. Team building exercises were well and good but it was necessary for chores to be done.

Right before bedtime Allura found herself back in the lounge staring at the makeshift Twister mat that was still spread out in the pit. It had been suggested as a way for the team to spend time together and have some fun, though she found herself feeling frustrated more often than not. She supposed in the right frame of mind it could be fun, but with the stress of Shiro’s return, Lotor’s yet unknown plan, and the ever present feeling of dread that something big was just about to happen; fun was the last thing on her mind.

“Oh, uh, Allura, hey,” Keith said as he walked into the lounge. “I was gonna get this put away. I realized that nobody did it after we left to do our chores.”

Allura nodded. “I noticed that as well. I was contemplating it, actually. Do people on Earth really play this for fun?”

“That’s my understanding. I don’t have siblings and I wasn’t exactly great at making friends, so I wouldn’t know. Pidge or Lance might have a better answer for you.”

“But would you say that games like this are common on your planet? People get together and play these games and have fun?”

“Yeah, sure. In the garrison there was even a club that met once a week to play games. Not this, but like, strategy games. Since all of the cadets were in barracks and we only had limited social time, the game club was fairly popular if only because it meant spending time with your fellow cadets outside of training exercises.”

“Were you in the game club?”

“Oh, uh, no. I mean I wanted to but I don’t know. Shiro was pretty much the only person who treated me like…” Keith’s voice trailed off. He swallowed and then continued. “Like a human being. Which of course,” he let out a wry chuckle, “we now know that I’m not. At least fully.”

“But what about Lance and Hunk? They’re close to you in age, aren’t they?”

“Well yeah. And, uh, I actually tried to be friendly with Lance since we were in the same class and all, but he had other ideas.”

“The rivalry.”

“Yeah,” he grunted. “I realized it was pretty hopeless to try and make friends with him. Since Hunk’s an engineer, we didn’t have a lot of interaction. Pidge came to the garrison right before I was kicked out.”

“What happened?” Allura asked. Keith looked at her in surprise and she blushed. “Oh, pardon me. That was probably incredibly rude.”

“No, it’s…I should probably talk about it with someone,” Keith said as he motioned to bench sofas that lined the pit in the lounge so they could sit. “After the Kerberos mission went sideways, I didn’t take it well. Shiro was a senior officer at the garrison, and pretty much the only senior officer that wasn’t a pretentious pain in the ass. Pretty much all of the command officers had given up on me, but not Shiro. When the crew of the Kerberos mission was reported lost due to pilot error…I just sort of…lost it. I know the kind of pilot Shiro is, so I knew that something must have happened. Something Shiro couldn’t have done anything about. I didn’t like people talking about him like he’d screwed up so badly he’d gotten himself and two other people killed, so I found myself in a lot of fights. And then I was discharged. From there I found myself holed up in this little cabin not far from the garrison because something was calling me.”

“What was it?”

He looked at her, and managed a half smile. “The Blue Lion.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “And yet Blue chose Lance?”

“I found the cave where it was stored, but I couldn’t access it. In fact the cavern didn’t even respond until Lance was there. Like…like Blue was waiting just for him.”

Allura looked down at her hands. “Yes, I suppose Blue was. The Blue Lion has always been open towards pilots, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t be picky. Lance reminds me of Blaytz. Perhaps Blue saw it as well, and that’s why it chose him.”

“But it clearly sees something in you, too.”

“I do wish I could have taken over Red,” Allura confessed. “Red was my father’s lion. But I’m not my father, and Red knew it and knew that I would be better off in Blue.”

“Well,” Keith said as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, “I know it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, but you’re doing really well in Blue. We’re lucky to have you on the team.”

Reaching over and resting her hand on his thigh, Allura beamed up at him. “It does mean quite a bit, Keith. You’re the leader after all.”

Keith swallowed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been this close to Allura before but there was something different this time. There was a current running between them now, a fissure of something undefinable. It seemed that Allura sensed it as well, because she shifted just a little bit closer as she gently squeezed his thigh.

“What do you say to one more game?” Keith asked, shattering the moment.

Allura pulled her hand back and turned to look at the Twister mat still spread out on the floor. “Well, I suppose one more game wouldn’t hurt. But don’t we need a referee?”

“Nah,” Keith said as they stood. “We can manage.” Then he eyed her outfit. She was wearing her nightgown, which was hardly practical for playing Twister. “You might want to change, though.”

Glancing down, Allura shrugged before she gathered the billowing fabric of the skirt and then by what Keith could only assume to be some kind of feminine witchcraft tied it so it was now like a pair of shorts. Suddenly the phrase “gird your loins” made sense. “I think we can manage,” she echoed with a smile at Keith’s bemused expression.

And manage they did, at least until they were so tangled up that Keith knew that if he even thought about moving towards the spinner he was going to fall. Still…the game was going and he didn’t have a choice lest Allura think that he was a quitter. Slowly he snaked his hand towards the spinner, trying not to be hyper aware of the softness of her breasts as the back of his hand brushed against them. Allura sucked in a breath at the touch and that was the point Keith knew he was screwed.

“Oh quiznak,” he breathed right before he fell to the mat, taking Allura down with – and on top of – him.

They landed so that Keith bore the brunt of the fall, their faces close together. “Hello,” he said softly, his eyes roving around her face before settling on her eyes.

“H-hello,” she said back.

A beat passed before their lips crashed together in an awkward kiss. A few moments passed before they opened their mouths and let their tongues brush against each other. Tingles surged through Keith at the contact, and he wondered why he connected with her. Maybe because they were both orphans. Maybe because they worried about their place in the universe. Maybe because as paladins of Voltron they felt the crushing weight on them to liberate the universe from Galra rule.

Or maybe because there was a simmering attraction between them that neither had felt particularly inclined to explore until they were both tangled up on a makeshift Twister mat in the middle of the castle’s lounge.

Yeah, that last one seemed like the most likely candidate.

“Keith,” she murmured between kisses.

“Hmm?”

She pulled back and looked at him, eyes wide. “What are we doing?”

“I…I don’t know,” he answered. Honesty seemed like the best policy at this point.

She scrambled off of him, face hot as the full weight of what she was doing hit her. Oh by the ancients she was ready to strip him naked and take him in the middle of the lounge. And the way he was still sprawled on the mat, propped up on his elbows in nothing but his shirt and trousers, messy hair even messier, lips swollen from her kisses, and a very noticeable bulge in his pants…may the ancients have mercy upon her.

“Quiznak,” she swore before she tackled him.

Keith caught her and met her kisses, his mouth hot and eager and – heaven help them all – every bit as ready to go down the road as she was. She tugged at her nightgown, freeing it from its girding position and allowing her to press herself fully against him.

He groaned at the contact, pretty sure that whatever control he had was going to snap. Pulling back, he shook his head. “Allura, if Coran finds out he’s gonna kill me.”

“Kill you? He’ll kill me first, I assure you,” Allura said. “Frankly I don’t give a flying flarnganhangle in spalchulk. Surely you’ve noticed whatever it this is between us?”

Oh, he had noticed alright. “Remember, when we took that pod to see if Zarkon was tracking us?”

She nodded.

“I noticed then. Except I figured it was pointless to even hope for it because you were so dead set against the Galra and I was starting to realize that maybe I had some Galra blood in me. Which meant that you’d hate me.”

“I was foolish and blinded by my prejudice,” she said as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. “I, better than anyone, should know better than to judge someone based on their ancestry alone. I had plenty of evidence to the contrary, but in my pain and anger I refused to be reasonable.”

“I’m glad you got over it,” Keith murmured.

“Mmm, me too,” she said before kissing him again.

Somewhere in the kissing and the groping Allura had managed to undo his pants and pull his erection out. He gasped in shock when her hand closed around it, lightly stroking the rigid flesh. “A-alura!”

“Problem?” she murmured as she licked and nibbled his ear.

Oh God, how could she think this was a problem? “N-nope.”

She smirked against his temple. “That’s what I thought.”

Content to let her play with him as she saw fit for the time being, Keith slid his hand along her thigh and slipped it under the fabric of her nightgown. Pushing the fabric of her underwear aside, he slid his fingers along her soaked folds. She let out a hiss of pleasure and any anxiety Keith had about their compatibility (after all, what did he know of Altean genitals?) vanished.

Eventually Allura released him from her grasp and started working his pants down his legs. Keith lifted his hips off the floor to help her along. Once he was free of his pants and underwear she quickly removed her underwear before straddling him. She pressed herself against him, grinding her wet sex against his erection. Groaning, Keith’s hips bucked up to maximize the contact as he pulled her down into another heated kiss.

“Allura,” he moaned, causing her to giggle.

“Patience.”

“Nuh-uh,” he said as he rolled his hips. She let out a soft squeal of surprise before she returned the move in kind.

“Impatient,” she teased.

“Uh-huh. You’re still wearing your nightgown and robe,” he pointed out.

She smirked at him. “Fair enough,” she said as she lifted her hips and moved her hands between them so she could position the tip of his erection at her entrance. Slowly she eased herself down to it, breathing deeply as she did so.

Keith groaned as she enveloped him, hot and wet and fitting just perfectly around him. Unfortunately he knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he slid his hand between them, feeling around for the bundle of nerves that he hoped was down there. When she let out a hiss he hoped that he’d found the Altean equivalent of the clitoris, and he focused on stimulating the nub, helping her along.

“Oh, by the ancients,” she breathed as she rode him.

Together they moved, racing towards the precipice and jumping off into the wild unknown. To his chagrin Keith climaxed first, but Allura followed shortly after him. She cried out his name as she came, her body shuddering from the force of it. He held her close and stroked her hair as they both came down from their orgasms, neither making a move to disconnect themselves.

“That…was probably very rash,” Allura said.

“Probably.”

“I don’t regret it,” she said, voice resolute.

He smiled at her, a rare gesture from the usually taciturn Black Lion pilot. “Neither do I.”

She looked at their position in the middle of the lounge, still on the Twister mat, and grinned. “You know, I think I’m becoming quite fond of this game.”

Keith could only laugh in response.  


End file.
